The Silent Freak
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: -ONE SHOT REQUESTED BY SAPHIREFLAMES2013- Mara is a nineteen year old outcast. She lost everyone she's loved and gained the new nickname, "The Silent Freak." Randy Orton is a thirty-three year old divorced professional wrestler, all the women want him. He's cold hearted, cares only about himself and no one knows the real him. What happens when Randy falls for Mara?


_**A/N: This one-shot was requested by Saphireflames2013 and the character Mara is hers and NOT mine. Randy Orton and any other WWE Superstars are owned by the WWE. This was my first one shot and I hope you enjoyed it. **_

Mara looked in the mirror and all she can see is a freak. All she could see is someone that no one would even dare to sit down and actually get to know the _real _her. It has been a tough life for her ever since a traumatizing car accident or as she likes to call it: the day where her life should have ended. Ever since that traumatic event happened, she lost her ability to speak; no one has wanted to approach her, she has lost everyone that she cared about and she's gained a new nickname: the Silent Freak.

All Mara could see was the nickname everyone gave her. Whenever she looked in the mirror, she only saw a silent freak and not a 5'8 dark brunette, (which has grown past the shoulder blades), black eyes, small nosed, white skinned with three tattoos, ( a feather tattoo on her wrist, a butterfly tattoo on her upper back and a music note behind her ear). She looked in the mirror and it was a freak of nature.

Mara took a good look at herself in the mirror and sighed, "Better prepare for the worst" she said as she looked away from the mirror and put on a black dress and walked out of her apartment.

Walking down the street was such a struggle for the nineteen year old. Mara received many stares as she could hear whispers from people, saying that she looked weird. Although Mara can be considered a pretty girl; it's just that her attitude, awkwardness and clothes did not match up to her face. When this first started to happen, she was very paranoid about what people had to say about her and now, she really doesn't care anymore.

_Let the people say what they want _she thought to herself as she continued to walk.

Randy Orton was a divorced thirty three year old living the bachelor's life. When's he's not wrestling, he's out partying with a bunch of woman that he loves to take advantage of. When Randy entered the room, the women's attention was on him. Randy knew that all the women wanted him, and he knew how to use it to his ultimate advantage. Randy was cold-hearted, self-centered. This is a man that has lost everyone he loved. His ex-wife Samantha left him, along with his precious daughter, Alana. This man had nothing and he decides to take advantage of women to avoid that emptiness that he feels inside.

Mara had no clue why she was in this club. Ever since the car accident, she didn't want to do anything fun anymore. And besides, she didn't belong in this crowd of people. These people were the exact same people that gave her the nickname, "The Silent Freak" and even inside an occupied club, she received some stares. And the question people had in their minds was _who the fuck let her into the club?_

Randy was out on the dance floor with this one ring rat, (long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a tight red dress and wore too much make-up) that he picked up outside the arena, dancing very dirty with her as she was grinding on his pelvis. Randy defiantly needed this, he really need to get some action tonight because he wants to eliminate the stress that was on his mind.

"So, are we going back to your hotel after this?" the ring rat asked as Randy turned her around.

Randy just stood there and smirked, "Of course. I always keep my promises." Randy answered as he began to suck on her neck as she let out a tiny moan. "Oh Randy…" She began to moan louder and he sucked deeper into her neck.

Randy pulled away and whispered to her ear seriously, "I'm going to get us some drinks." The ring rat smirked as she tried to adjust the top of her dress, making sure her breasts popped out in the way she liked them to.

Randy sat down at the nearest stool in the bar. His attention is caught when he lays eyes on Mara, who was sitting at the end of the bar. Mara wanted to keep the attention off her, so she took a seat at the end of the bar. Mara was in her short black dress, her hair was straightened and she was wearing some matching black heels. Randy had made the assumptions that she was one of those new ring rats, and went to approach her.

"You know, if you want to get yourself noticed, you might want to socialize a bit." Randy smiled and yelled as the loud music played in the club.

Mara looked at Randy confused; she didn't know what he was saying, "Excuse me?"

"You're not one of them?" Randy asked Mara with his eyebrow raised.

"One of what? A groupie?" Mara asked appalled.

"You're not one of them?" Randy asked again, louder.

Mara rolled her eyes, "No! I'm not a whore, if that's if what you're asking me." Mara began to walk away steamed of the accusation that Randy gave her.

Mara was out of the club and wanting to go back to her apartment. She was in disbelief that someone would even have the balls to ask her if she was groupie.

"Hey!" Mara heard the exact same guy in the club. Mara turned around. "Can you just leave me alone?" she asked in a complaining voice.

"Alright…" Randy chuckled softly. "I figured that calling a random girl a groupie was not an appropriate way to-"

"Get laid?" Mara interjected in a cold tone.

"Yeah..." Randy quietly replied. "I apologize for what I said." He added on.

"Whatever…" Mara retorted as she went back to her apartment, leaving Randy alone in the street.

As soon as Mara got back to her apartment, she went straight to the shower. After the shower, she put on a black t-shirt and some matching pajama shorts. Her hair was up in a towel as it dried before walking out of the bathroom. Mara jumped out of fear when she realized who was in her room.

It was the same guy from the club… It was Randy Orton.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Mara questioned the man that she was looking at right now.

Randy stepped away from the shadow and got closer to Mara, "I didn't get your name."

"It's Mara and _not _some random groupie." Mara informed Randy in a stubborn way.

"Got that… I'm Randy Orton." Randy began. "And I'm sorry for the way I was earlier in the club."

"It's fine; names like that don't really get to me anymore…" Mara admitted to Randy.

"You get names like that?" Randy asked Mara, curiously.

"Yeah, mostly, the silent freak." Mara told Randy.

"I don't think you're a freak if you care about my opinion." Mara looked up after what she heard Randy said. "I have my nicknames too."

Mara raised an eyebrow, "Like what?" she asked.

"In my job, I'm known as The Viper or the Apex Predator." Randy informed Mara.

Mara chuckled to herself, "What's your job anyway?"

"I'm a professional wrestler." Randy answered.

"That's pretty cool. It must be very intense."

"Yeah, it's pretty intense. I'm a third generation wrestler." Randy told Mara.

Mara eyes widen in amazement, "You must have big shoes to fill in."

Randy gave a smirk, "In fact I do. But, I've been WWE and World Champ, so I am pretty damn good."

For the rest of the night, Randy and Mara talked about their lives and what was going on in them. Randy had invited Mara out to see him wrestle in England and it was an invitation that Mara could decline because it would mean that she can escape New York and go somewhere where she couldn't be judge or made fun off.

Two weeks later and Mara was in the arena dressed in some black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt that showed off her figure. There were fans lining up to get inside the arena. The whole atmosphere was electric as Mara finally made her way inside the backstage area.

"Mara." Mara turned around to see Randy Orton standing right in front of her with is wrestling gear on.

"Hi Randy." Mara replied.

"I hope it wasn't difficult for you to drive here."

"I'm not old enough to rent a car. I took a taxi here." Mara stated to Randy.

"How old are you? You're 21, right?" Randy asked, waiting for an answer.

"I'm 19." Mara confirmed as Randy eyes widened. "Is that a problem?" Mara asked.

"Not really, I just thought you were 21 for some reason."

"Was it because I was in a club in New York?" Mara asked.

"That's probably the whole reason. I knew you were young, just not as young as I would have expected."

"Well, I just hope that doesn't change our little friendship." Mara hoped.

"Oh don't worry, it won't." Randy winked as he went to the gorilla to get ready for his match, which was next.

Randy was a little taken back by learning Mara's age. He thought that Mara was at least 21, but finding out that she as two years younger than what he had hope, really is making him reconsider things. Randy liked Mara, and wouldn't let this giant age gap get the best of him and he's new friendship with Mara.

After the show, Mara decided to go find Randy. The backstage area was very hectic and she knew it would be pretty difficult to find anyone in this mess. Mara, trying to get out of the bundle of people backstage accidently runs into someone. She looks at who she ran into and it was someone and it was Bo Dallas.

"I'm sorry." Mara was quickly to apologize.

"That's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going." Bo chuckled, softly. "I'm Bo Dallas." He added on.

"I'm Mara." Mara said sticking out her hand for Bo to shake it. "Nice to meet you, Mara." Bo accepted her handshake.

"What brings you here?" Bo asked Mara.

"I'm here because of a friend, he invited me to see a RAW live show and I couldn't pass up the opportunity." Mara explained as she gave a small smile.

"Who's your friend… if you don't mind me asking?" Bo asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"My friend's Randy Orton." Mara answered.

"Randy Orton?" Bo questioned very baffled and confused. "That womanizer? I supposed he got to you too?"

"What do you mean?" Mara asked confused.

"Randy basically has sex with every woman he looks at. He may seem like he likes you, but he's all about Randy. He doesn't care about anyone else, but Randy." Bo tried to inform Mara.

"He doesn't seem like that with me." Mara pointed out.

"He has you wrapped in his little finger- "Bo decided to shut up when Randy approached them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Randy asked in a loud toned voice.

"Nothing, Randy. I'm just helping Mara have some sense with who she decides to be friends with." Bo explained to The Viper.

"I don't need your help and I honestly don't like you trying to talk to girls that are mine." Randy told Bo as he backed Bo against the wall.

Bo held his hands in surrender, "Alright, but I don't think Mara deserves any of this crap and after she sees that side of you, she'll be running for the hills." Bo gave a smirk as Randy's fist clashed with Bo's face, making him fall to the ground.

Randy began to punch him and talk some serious trash to him. Tons of WWE Superstars and backstage personals began bundling up to the scene pulling Randy away from Bo as others rushed to Bo's aid. Randy was pissed right now; he was ready to commit murder if no one were to pull him away from Bo Dallas. Randy so angry finally realized that he had to check on Mara, but she was no where in sight.

Mara was running for the hills… just exactly as what Bo would said she would do. All she wanted to do was go back to the hotel room and just collect her thoughts. She saw a side of Randy that knew was in there, but thought she would never be exposed to. She opened the door to her hotel room; she put her things down on the chair and jumped in fear when she saw Randy Orton standing there.

"I'm sorry for making you run away earlier." Randy apologized, which broke the silence.

"Talk to me about what the hell happened in the arena." Mara wanted an explanation.

Randy sat down in the chair as Mara looked right down at him, "I tried to keep my control and it was under control for a while, but when I saw Bo Dallas talking to you, I lost it. I snapped and I wanted to show him not to mess with anything that is mine. I was so mad, my head was boiling, and I beat him up. I believe that you should know what was inside my mind, so you don't go making up conclusions that I am some crazy maniac." Randy explained to Mara.

"It's good that you told me this." Mara said.

"I don't like you seeing this side of me. I don't like you seeing this monster that is inside of me."

"Randy, I'm going to stick by you and I'll help you along the way. You're not losing me." Mara told Randy as she looked into his eyes.

"I don't know if I can keep on doing this. I know that I won't be able to forgive myself if I ever hurt you." Randy stood up from the chair.

"I'm not leaving your side." Mara approached Randy closer and stood on her top toes and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'm not going to leave you because of this."

Mara wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and hugged him. After a whole, Randy embraced Mara and he wrapped her arms on her waist.

A week had passed by. Mara and Randy's bond started to grow tremendously. Ever since that night in London, they have gotten a lot closer. That was a new tension, which was sexual, something new for Mara and basically the usual for Randy. Mara wasn't sure if she could handle Randy's desires, but she wasn't going to worry about it, Mara was going to go with the flow with it and see where it takes them. Randy, still was pretty concerned about Mara's age. Only being 19, he wasn't sure if he should go to the next level with her. People are mean and they talk shit when they find something to nitpick about, so Randy and Mara have been keeping this on the down low.

"I didn't think that was all _that _bad." Mara exclaimed as she and Randy returned after watching G.I. Joe: Retaliation.

"I just didn't like the movie; Dwayne Johnson could have done better." Randy told his opinion as he sat down on his bed, when Mara did the same thing.

"I thought it was a good performance by him." Mara said before Randy put his finger on her lips to stop her talking. Randy got closer to Mara and pulled her in for a small kiss. Before you knew it, the kiss got harder and harder. Mara fell on her back, her head on the pillow and she held Randy's head, empowering the kiss more. Mara began to lean forward, now on top of Randy as she was in total control. Randy took off his shirt and then Mara took off her shirt. She screamed when she realized that it wasn't Randy who she was on top on, but _Bo Dallas, _who had taken the place of Randy.

"You better run for the hills, Mara. He only cares about himself!" Bo yelled at Mara.

Mara screamed and quickly opened her eyes, stood up and breathed hard. Her pulse was racing and she was sweating like crazy. She pinched herself to see if she was awake. She was awake and this sex dream that she had was nothing, but a dream.

"Mara!" Randy exclaimed when he heard her screaming. Randy ran to the room and saw Mara in tears. He raced bedside to her and hugged her. "You're okay right now." He kept telling her as Mara kept crying. "I like you." Randy whispered to her and kissed her forehead. Mara, who stopped crying looked up to Randy, "I like you too."

Two weeks have passed by and Randy and Mara are together, but not officially a couple. It had been some of the most interesting two weeks in her entire life. Mara started to get her life back on track. She got a job as a receptionist for a nail salon and Randy would go check up on her, whenever he was in New York. Mara and Randy had been contacting each other and would talk at least twice a day. Mara had the weekend off this week and Randy promised to take her out for dinner. Mara was in her apartment dressing up for the date as she heard a knock on her door. Mara opened the door and saw Randy standing there holding some roses.

Mara chucked to herself, "Wow! That is so corny."

Randy chuckled along with her, "Tell me about it." He handed her the red roses.

Mara smelled the roses and then put them on a table and linked her arm to Randy's and went off the restaurant.

Randy and Mara were sitting at a table at the restaurant, looking at the menus, wondering what they will order.

"I swear, if you order a salad, I will kick your ass." Randy sarcastically threatened her, looking at his menu.

"Don't worry, I'll order a steak." Mara said, looking at the menu.

"So what will it be?" the waitress asked the two.

"I'll he a steak, well-done..." Randy's eyes widen as he knew the waitress. The waitress was Sam, he's ex-wife. "Sam?"

"Yes, Randy. It's me." Sam retorted at him as she shifted her attention to Mara. "And what will you like?" she asked, smiling.

"I'll have the steak, well-done as well." Mara replied, smiling.

"Alright, let me have your menus." Sam ordered gently as Randy and Mara gave her their menus and walked away.

"Who's Sam?" Mara asked confused.

"Sam's my ex-wife." Randy informed Mara as Mara looked at the direction Sam left in.

"Oh."It was only thing that Mara was able to say about this discovery. Inside, Mara's heart kind of sank. Mara looked at Sam and she was beautiful and Randy's age. She felt like a downgrade for the type of women Randy goes after. She felt like she didn't fit the bill one bit. Randy went from a beautiful woman, whom he had a child with to a silent freak like herself.

After dinner, Randy went to pay for the bill. He wanted to give a tip to Sam for the wonderful service even under this strange circumstance. This led to Sam and Randy having a wonderful conversation, with laughs involved. Mara stormed out of the restaurant when she saw Randy and Sam having fun in their conversation. She waited by the car for Randy to come out.

When Randy exited out the restaurant, he approached Mara looking confused as Mara looked pretty upset.

"I don't think this is working out." Mara flat out said.

Randy looked at her in disbelief, "What do you mean?"

"You and Sam still seem to like one another…" Mara began to say.

"Mara, Sam and I divorced two years ago. If I was still in to her, I would still be with her, but I'm not. I'm with you." Randy explained to Mara.

"Sam's beautiful, smart, such a lovely woman. And besides, she's your age and you can do stuff with her like go out to dinner without having people look at you strangely, like you're taking your daughter out for dinner. I can't compete with that." Mara explained to Randy.

"I'm not asking for another Sam in my life. I'm asking you to just be Mara." Randy said.

"I don't know if I'm good enough for you, Randy." Mara began as tears started to fall from her face.

"Mara, I love you." Randy cups her cheeks and goes in for a deep kiss and Mara kissed back. I love you too Randy." Mara whispered and went for another kiss. "I love you, my Viper." Mara whispered. "I love you, my silent freak." They both go in for a kiss again and knew that they will be official by the end of the night.


End file.
